


Mixed up

by Commonswift



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cass already knew Gothel was her mother, Depressed Cass, Gen, Gothel's mothering sucks, Injury Recovery, Mistaken Identity, Overprotective Rapunzel, Past Child Abuse, Self-blaming, Zhan Tiri dies like a fool, bad language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commonswift/pseuds/Commonswift
Summary: The Cassandra that joined the group outside the House of Yesterday Tomorrow was an impostor all along.WORKING ON A REWRITEKeep an eye out for "Children of Gothel"
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78





	1. Prologue

“unless?” Cassandra had repeated tone neutral.

“unless you take the Moonstone for yourself” the Enchanted girl had concluded but Cassandra’s sudden laugh caught her off guard

“You really think I would betray my only friend over the words of a stranger?” she took out her sword and pointed it at the ghost “Unfortunately for you I do remember my childhood and this never actually happened, Gothel is no mother of mine”

“mh aren’t you cleaver” the ghost said back and gave her a knowing look “but I know your mother is Gothel and so do you”

“No, despite our blood, she was no mother to any of us.” Cassandra admitted it a few tears escaping her eyes “I might be jealous of Raps, but I would never betray her, especially over that…monster! I owe Raps and Corona too much for ever thinking about it”

“ah I see” the Enchanted girl let out a wide eerie smile “that’s why you try so hard to prove yourself”

“Shut up!” Cassandra hissed

“poor little Cassie trying to make up for her bad mommy” The ghost sang out in a mocking tone then said “does dear Rapunzel know?”

“Enough! Who are you?!” she shouted out in rage, right after Cassandra suddenly found herself standing on a never ending charred terrain, the change made Cassandra lower her guard as she looked around her new surroundings.

A long shadow fell over her and long sharp claws tried to hit her before she could recompose fully herself.

Cassandra jumped backwards just in time.

Terror gripped Cassandra’s heart as instead of an harmless ghostly little girl she was faced against a large hulking creature walking on several tentacles with an horned goat head, armed with sharp teeth and claws.

Wicked red eyes were watching every move. 

A loud laugh echoed as Cassandra kept moving to avoid more attacks

“What’s wrong Cassandra? Don’t tell me you are afraid of little old me!”

Those words made Cassandra snap out and focus on the enemy ahead her, she tried to hit back a few times but her sword couldn’t do more than lightly scratch this demon’s skin

The Demon kept laughing, Cassandra knew at that point that it was playing with her and it was just a matter of time before it got bored and ripped her to shreds, as a matter of fact the Demon flung away Cassandra’s sword and trapped her in its hand and brought her closer to its face.

“…and you are supposed to defeat me?” it said laughing “don’t be shy show me the great power that should vanquish me!”

“I don’t know what you are talking about! I got no powers!” Cassandra stained to yell back, the Demon squeezed in response.

“oh is that so, then you are nothing but a mere human!” It said gleeful as it tightened its grip even more “as if a powerless nobody could do anything to me! Demanitus was more of fool then I thought” it started to laugh

Cassandra was held so tightly she couldn’t even breath or shout out in pain, she struggled to free herself, but it was useless.

She could feel her armor giving in, the metal bending and stabbing her own flesh.

It hurt terribly, Cassandra couldn’t tell if her bones had crumbled under the pressure, but if they hadn’t it was just a matter of time.

This was the end, she was going to be squeezed to death and Rapunzel wasn’t here to save her this time.

The only question left was whatever she would die from lack of oxygen or from being crushed.

A fitting end for the deranged daughter of Gothel, Cassandra had thought bitterly but suddenly the iron grip on her was gone and the Demon’s laughter had turned to shouting.

“MY EYES! MY EYES!”

Cassandra took a few moments to register she was on the ground and a few more to see the Demon was trying to blindly swat down Owl, who was outmaneuvering it.

He must have gone for the eyes just like she had taught him.

She saw her sword laying half way from the only way out.

Owl won’t be able to keep the Demon busy forever, he needed help and fast.

She won’t let him get killed for her.

Cassandra got herself on her feet and ran to grab her sword then ran back towards the Demon.

Once she felt she had gone close enough, she stopped drew back her arm and threw her sword with all the strength she could muster.

The weapon sailed the air and went through the Demon’s right orbit piercing all the way to the brain.

It went silent and fell, dead before it even hit the ground.

The Demon’s remains dissolved into nothingness as the surroundings changed again, this time to a peaceful clearing.

Cassandra didn’t know how she did it but she had defeated the Demon, an hoot from Owl reminded her that they had to go away, she went to retrieve her sword then she rushed to the door followed closely by Owl.

“Let’s get out of here!” Cassandra hissed out and tried to force the door open by slamming it several times.

Third time was a charm, but instead of a corridor she found herself face to face with a mirror.

The Mirror.

Cassandra was powerless to stop herself from falling inside of it.

**A Year later**

Under the moonlight a tall pale skinned young woman with shoulder length black hair and gray highlights, dressed in simple red sleeveless shirt and black pants, had just finished climbing down the walls of Corona and was on the way to the main city itself.

She had a sword secured on her back and a owl perched on the handle.

They both looked like they had been through a warzone.

The woman had several healing cuts and bruises visible trough the rips in her clothing, an old reddening grey bandage could been seen on her stomach area, the upper left side of her face was bandaged covering her eye.

Her right hand and forearm were bandaged as well, but her burnt fingers were fully visible.

The owl was all ruffled up and its left wing was in sling.

They both couldn’t wait to be home so the woman kept marching, but stopped when she heard a familiar voice not too far from her.

“I will never tell you the third incantation!” was that Varian?

Curious she followed the voice.

“I don’t need you to tell me anything” The woman frowned as she recognized that voice as her own but it wasn’t her speaking and that could only mean one thing, she walked faster “You are here just to give me an edge against the Sundrop” her owl took the hint and jumped on a low branch as she took out her sword and jumped on the scene.

“ Am I interrupting something?” she exclaimed her body already posed to fight, she glanced only a single second to the young alchemist tied up to a black rock spike

“Cassandra?!” Varian exclaimed in confusion, but Cassandra ignored him her eye fully focused and outright glaring her opponent.

A perfect copy of herself from a year ago, if we do not take in account the blue eyes and hair plus the Moonstone pulsing with energy in its chest and the black armor it was wearing

“You” the copy had said full of venom “how did you get out!?”

“I simply got rid of all of your buddies, then your lovely place crumbled on itself and let me out” she explained her voice mocking it “and now it’s your turn” her last words were laced with poison

The effect was instantaneous, the copy’s face turned into a mask of fury its eyes went to a permanent red hue and it grew fangs and claws

**“YoU CHaLlEnGe ME!”**

**“HOw Dare YoU PathEtic HuMAn I wIll SKIN yoU AliVE!”**

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?” Varian shouted on top of his lungs both terrified and confused, but nobody answered him and all could do was watch helpless as a brutal fight unfolded before his horrified eyes.


	2. First Round

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact Cassandra doesn't know she has defeated Zhan Tiri in the prologue.

The Impostor rushed at her, claws ready to maim and mutilate, Cassandra faced her opponent with caution, dodging every move, using each second to observe it, read each and every one of its moves, looking for a weak spot, something to exploit in her favor, but all she saw was more and more trouble coming her way.

She had learned the hard way that the only method to fully kill those Mirror Clones was a stab to the heart and decapitation, anything less and they would regenerate and be back to try to rip your head off.

Well, her own Doppelganger currently had on an armor that she greatly suspected was made out of black rocks, those indestructible black rocks were protecting its heart, which meant as of now it was virtually invincible and Cassandra couldn’t use her sword to block any attacks or else she would lose her only means to decapitate it, which brings the other problem.

Cassandra didn’t know how much control it had over the Moonstone, as of now its head was exposed and she could decapitate it, but it could be a trap, a bait to make her lose her sword, there was no guarantee it wasn’t able to make full body armor at a moment notice.

She also caught a glimpse of Adira’s sword handle on its back, she saw that weapon easily cut in half gigantic trees like they were made of butter so she had to look out for another potentially lethal thing.

Some black rocks spikes were coming her way, but her opponent slowed too much to make it an effective move against her, however this as well could be a fuse to make her accustomed to this speed and then surprise turning her into a kebab in a moment. 

This fight was desperate enough without counting in the fact this wasn’t even its true form and since all other Mirror Clones had a different one, Cassandra had another unknown factor against her.

One thing was certain she had to get rid of the Moonstone first if she wanted a chance to win, but how?

She doubted she could shatter it with her sword, for all she knew it could be indestructible like the black rocks it produced.

However the Moonstone didn’t seem particularly stuck in the armor so maybe… 

**“WHaT’s wRoNg mORtaL? I tHOughT you wANtEd tO dEFeaT mE”** it snarled at her as Cassandra dodged another of its attacks by crouching down.

“oh don’t worry I will” she answered back hiding any of her own weaknesses behind a overconfident mask as she simply acted.

Her sword went sailing up towards the Impostor’s neck, it let out a wicked grin as it rose an arm in response ready have her sword shattered on impact, but the sword never reached its demise instead it went in the opposite direction as Cassandra had changed her move into backwards flip in a split second, her foot shot up in a kick hitting right below the Moonstone, freeing it from the armor and sending it flying.

**“WhAT!”** the Impostor yelled out in surprise as it dove in trying to catch the Moonstone before it hit the ground, but Cassandra was quick to trip it and allow the Sundrop’s touch the soil, immediately a thin pedestal made of black rocks emerged from under it and the Moonstone incased itself into spherical cage, a pillar of blue light surrounding it.

“WHOA! Good one Cassie!” Varian cheerfully cheered for her, Cassandra let herself a small grin but didn’t dare to take her sight away from the enemy.

**“NO, mY PoWEr! My MoONstONe!”** it outright wailed as it launched itself at the sphere, but the Moonstone wouldn’t even allow it to touch the black rocks, its own light acted as barrier.

The Impostor turned desperate and brandished Adira’s sword bringing it down with all of its strength, for a tense moment it looked as if the blade was going to run through the barrier then it shattered and the Impostor found itself thrown on the ground flat on its back, any trance of the Moonstone's power completely gone.

“HAHAHaah! She got you good!” Varian exclaimed laughing loudly before he could stop himself and regretted it when those furious red eyes focused directly on him

**“YOu DARe to MoCk mE cHilD!”** it roared at him in pure fury making the young alchemist flinch its joyful expression turning into one of terror as he saw the Impostor rose in an unnatural fashion on its hands and feet, turning its head backwards so it could look straight at him, the mouth stretched wide enough to bite Varian’s head off with the larger fangs it has just grown.

Varian let out a terrified scream and closed its eyes as that thing lunged at him, he would have screamed till his throat went raw if it weren’t for a pair of hands shaking his shoulders with urgency

“Varian! Snap out of it!” he opened his eyes and saw Cassandra’s concerned gaze

“..w-what happened to your face?” it was all he could say in his shocked state

“Another one of those” she responded gesturing with her head towards her currently decapitated evil twin as she moved behind him and tried to pick up the lock on Varian’s cuffs

“There are more” Varian said alarmed

“Nah, I already killed the others that’s the last one” she said back

“So it’s all over, we won!” the boy exclaimed hopeful

“I am afraid not” Cassandra answered him “to fully kill one of them you need to decapitate them and stab their heart, anything less and they will be back on their feet within” she paused “a couple of hours” 

“then what are you waiting for? stab its heart while it’s still down!” Varian shouted out

“I can’t, that black rock armor it’s protecting it” she explained as she unlocked the cuffs, Varian got on its feet rubbing his wrists and faced Cassandra, who was still in a kneeling position

“then what do we do?” he asked in a small terrified voice

“You run back to Corona for help, while I keep watch on it” Cassandra told him

“What? Why can’t we go together, there is plenty of time” Varian protested 

“I can’t stand up” she deadpanned pointing to her left calf, which was bent at an odd angle right in the middle

“Oh…I can carry you!” the boy exclaimed, but Cassandra just shoot him a pointed look and she didn’t need to say anything else “Fine, I can’t, but I don’t want to leave you here alone with whatever that is” he blushed in embarrassment

“As you said there is plenty of time, it won’t get up before you come back” she said back in an even tone “I will be okay”

“…but” Varian wanted to protest “I had it way worse out here, this is nothing” Cassandra interrupted him “just go, it will be fine and take Owl with you”

“Owl?” he asked, an hoot answered his question and he saw Cassandra’s pet trying to make its way over here by walking

“he broke its wing, I bandaged it the best I could, but I would really appreciate it if he got checked out” Cassandra said

“...you need a doctor too” Varian pointed out in a quiet and worried tone as his eyes scanned her over just now noticing how much Cassandra was hurt and tired

“That’s why you must hurry up, the sooner you send help the quicker I will get to a doctor”

“alright, I will be quick!” Varian exclaimed as he quickly picked up his bag, putting in the Scroll before letting Owl settle on his shoulder “Hang on we will be back in no time with help, Rapunzel will be so happy to know you never betrayed us!” he gave her a smile, Cassandra gave a small one back while the mere notion of Rapunzel believing she would betray her made her die inside.

“I will be waiting” she said

“see you soon!” Varian responded as he rushed to leave, the moment he turned Cassandra’s face fell, Owl turned to look at her his eyes down cast and understanding of what she just did, he gave her a small heartbroken hoot and the only thing keeping him from going back to her was the pleading look she gave him.

“I am sorry, kid” she whispered quietly when nobody could hear her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varian learned today that mocking demonic creatures while tied up is a bad idea.
> 
> At first I didn't want to end the chapter there, then I changed my mind.
> 
> Ps: I am a bit salty, I made an amazon Audible account cause "Rapunzel and the lost Lagoon" was listed as avariable in a my country, then the site pranked me and praticaly said nah just kidding it's not avariable.
> 
> ...now I got to wait the quarantine to be over cause I have no digital money to buy the Ebook...which for some reasons costs the same as a printed book -_-''


	3. Go take a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brotherhood takes action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friendly reminder that this Cassandra never reached the Dark Kingdom and doesn't know about King Edmund.
> 
> Also this chapter is a bit short, but I have to rewrite it at the least three times to make my head settle on plot.
> 
> In short bad stuff that happens when you haven't got a full developed plot and are just writing it as it goes.

Cassandra knew she little time to spare before the Impostor regenerated and turned all of its fury on her.

She stood up using her sword and got closer to her fallen opponent, dragging her broken leg as a dead weight.

All she could do was to try to decapitate it again to buy some time to make Corona organize its forces, or piss it off to make it transform so it couldn’t take Corona’s soldiers by surprise.

So she put all of her weight on her good leg and rose her sword ready to cut off the Impostor’s rapidly reforming head.

“It’s okay young warrior, we will take it from here” Cassandra was so concentrated on her task that she dropped her sword and almost fell over from surprise, while she love to say she wasn’t on the ground because she caught herself that wasn’t true

Adira had caught her from behind 

“Hello Short hair, glad to know I judged you well” she had told her in that infuriating calm voice of hers, Cassandra looked up and gave her a frown

“It’s a shame, my pets were looking forward to a meal, but they wouldn’t have much to eat now, would they?” she knew that voice and instantaneity turned towards it

“You! Want to get thrown down another cliff” Cassandra splat out as her eye meet Hector’s yellow ones

“Please, you look like you are about to faint, little handmaiden” he said back and Cassandra wanted nothing more than to jump on him and strangle his neck till his head popped out.

Actually that’s what she tried to do if it weren’t for Adira iron clad grip

“Hector what did you do to this young warrior to make her so mad at you?” Cassandra turned to the third one in question, an one armed hulking man with big axe donned in a dark armour and large pelt as a cape, a derpy looking crow was sitting on his shoulder.

There was something familiar this man brown eyes that she couldn’t quite place.

“Ah never mind, we got no time to chat, Adira use my horse to get the young warrior back to in Corona and straight to a healer, also pick up Quirin’s boy on the way while you are at it”

“Yes your Majesty” Cassandra was bit shocked to hear that, this man was a King? 

“Wait, you don’t know how to deal with that thing!” Cassandra exclaimed with grunt of pain as Adira pretty much threw her on a horse she didn’t even notice was here.  
The movement had been so fast she had caught the horse neck just in time to avoid an embarrassing fall. 

“Nah we heard everything, I take it you wanted to keep it down till reinforcements? We can do that no need to bring yourself to an early grave” the King had said letting Cassandra know they had been lurking around and didn’t help, which she wouldn’t have took in offense if it weren’t for a small little detail 

“You stood there and almost let Varian get eaten!” She accused him, her rage firing up again

“Feisty one I like her!” the man had replied back laughing, Adira let out a smile as she got on the horse

“Wait! My sword” Cassandra lamented seeing her trusty blade forgotten on the ground

“You will get it back later” Adira had told her as she got an hold of her waist, she didn’t fail to catch Cassandra’s almost imperceptible hiss of pain but didn’t let go as she suspected Cassandra would jump off the horse and try to go back to the fight, which was also the reason she preferred Short hair to stay disarmed.

Seeing as there was no way of stopping this Cassandra yelled out a warning

“Those things can turn into a bigger creature! It can be anything from a giant Spider to a Kraken”

“Got it, now go take it easy the princess will be sad as it is to see you like that” the King had said back in dismissal, both him and Hector were already in position to strike the Impostor the moment it rose.

“You heard that little handmaiden, go take a nap and leave the grownups to deal with this” Hector just had to say that.

“I am twenty-four” Cassandra hissed at him, Adira chose that moment to make the horse gallop.

-

They had caught up with Varian in a matter of minutes, now the young Alchemist was sitting on front held in place by Cassandra who in turn was held by Adira.

It was a odd image for sure, especially with Owl’s choice of using Varian’s shoulder as a support to nuzzle into Cassandra’s chest.

Varian was relieved Cassandra was going back with him and that he didn’t have to tell the Captain of the Guards about how he left his injured daughter in the woods.

What was he even going to say to Rapunzel? sorry your best friend wasn’t evil but I left her injured and defenceless with an unkillable monster that will get up to eat her face in a few hours.

That was a recipe for disaster and the last thing he wanted was to have Rapunzel’s anger directed at him, again.

He shook those thoughts away and allowed himself a big smile as they passed over the bridge to Corona.

Everything was going to be okay.

Cassandra’s heart broke in two at Owl’s shown of affection, the last time he had done this he was a really small owlet and this meant she must have frightened him a lot.

She occasionally petted him focusing on the action to stay awake, now that she was forced to sit down it was getting harder and harder to ignore her own body’s need to shut down.

She tried to stay awake, but eventually she passed out.

The next time Cassandra woke up it was to the familiar ceiling of her own room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation Hector to human
> 
> “It’s a shame, my pets were looking forward to a meal, but they wouldn’t have much to eat now, would they?” - "I relieved I don't have to kill you, anyway you got too thin eat something, will you?"
> 
> “Please, you look like you are about to faint, little handmaiden” - "Sit down kid, I am really concerned about your health"
> 
> “You heard that little handmaiden, go take a nap and leave the grownups to deal with this” - "You heard that kid, go to a doctor and let us take care of this"
> 
> Anyway one Hurrah to the Brotherhood for stopping Cassandra from doing stupid stuff.


	4. Pervert!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mother hen Rapunzel appears.

Settled against a soft surface, comfortably surrounded by warm and feeling safe.

Probably the opposite of how she slept for the last year, Cassandra in her sleep indulged mind didn’t want to wake up, she was far too comfortable, but her survival instinct just never wanted to shut down.

The moment someone touched her shoulder, she just acted and smashed the first hard object near her to the intruder’s head.

It broke on contact, sounding like broken porcelain and falling water, followed by the sound of ripping fabric, a male grunt and something falling

Still half asleep Cassandra didn’t fully register what just happened, but she was awake and greeted by the familiar sight of the ceiling her room.

She was home.

“AHHHHHHHH Pervert!”

“Don’t you dare to touch her you slimy old man!”

“Guards! Guards!”

The following sounds compelled her to sit up, ignoring her body’s plea to stay down.

The scene presented to her was simply priceless.

Lady Crowley had just hit Hector with her broom where it hurts the most and with another merciless hit right in his face she had sent him flying into the Stan and Pete just as they arrived followed by Angelina and Faith.

Cassandra might have had a laugh fit here and there if her head didn’t feel so muffled, it was like she was still asleep but not quite asleep.

“Take this perverted old man to the dungeons!” Lady Crowley ordered the guards

“I am not a pervert!” Hector shouted out, Cassandra’s swore was his voice an octave lower than usual.

“That piece of Cassandra’s robe you are still grasping in your hand says otherwise” Lady Crowley said back, Pete and Stan’s faces grow cold as they not so gently dragged away a screaming Hector.

“Cassandra you are awake!” Faith quietly exclaimed noticing her colleague sitting up, she looked happy to see her along with Angelina and even Lady Crowley.

This was strange.

“…Hi?” Cassandra said back in confusion.

“You go warn the princess!” Lady Crowley barked at Angelina “You help Cassandra change into a new robe and make sure she stays put on that bed!” she ordered Faith with a certain emphasis on the last part “I will get something suitable for her to eat before she falls asleep again” the old maid declared making her exit.

“How do you feel?” Faith asked nervously as she was left alone in Cassandra’s room

“as if someone ran me over with a carriage then played ball with my head” Cassandra truthfully said

“I am sorry to hear that, maybe laying down would help?” Faith responded as she looked in closet

“Nah I got over worse” Cassandra causally said, the words coming out before her own brain processed them

“That’s awful, what happened?” the maid inquired

“We made a mess trying to make an apple pie, Gothel surprised us before we could clean up so she..” Cassandra immediately stopped as she caught herself before saying a word more but her mind was already going over the memory, Faith was definitely alarmed by Cassandra’s sudden paleness and haunted look.

“CASS!” an overjoyed Rapunzel broke the tense air that just had formed in the room, her voice alone enough to bring Cassandra back to the present.

“Raps” Cassandra said a fond smile gracing her lips as saw Rapunzel, the real one, for the first time after so long.

The only change Cassandra could see was her hair, there was no trance of her gold locks Rapunzel was back to being a brunette and while it didn’t touch the floor it did reach her knees.

“What no hug?” Cassandra said opening her arms expectantly seeing the princess had stopped short of her, seemly unsure at what to do and looking at her with watering eyes.

Rapunzel was hugging her and sobbing in her shoulder in no time, Cassandra hugged her back spilling a few tears of her own however she couldn’t quite stop a quiet hiss from escaping her mouth when Rapunzel had unconsciously squeezed her too tightly.

“I am so sorry! Your injury, does it hurt? Did I make it worse” the princess panicked instantaneously letting go to check the bandages on Cassandra’s abdomen.

They were slightly red.

“It’s okay Raps, I am fine”

“you are bleeding! We have to dress it immediately! Angelina go fetch the healer” Rapunzel had turned in full concerned mother hen mode, it would be easier to convince a Dragon to dance the Macarena then defy her in this state.

“…Why I am dressed in a robe?” Cassandra suddenly inquired, as Rapunzel dragged a chair to sit at her bedside

“To change your bandages easier, you silly” Rapunzel said then she noted the ripped sleeve and the broken porcelain on the wet floor, she slowly turned to Faith, who froze at the sudden questioning glare she was receiving.

“then why didn’t you let me sleep naked?” the maid was saved by Cassandra’s odd retort, that caught Rapunzel’s attention

“you want to sleep naked?” she asked slowly a bit confused

“No, last time it hadn’t been fun” Cassandra answered back with a frown

“Last time?”

“I fell asleep in the woods while waiting for my clothes to dry, ended up with sore back and a really high fever…Helena had been mad at me for days and Zelda wouldn’t leave me alone for weeks”

“Helena? Zelda? Who are they?” Rapunzel asked, not remembering anyone with that name.

Cassandra didn’t answer as in that moment both the Healer and Lady Crowley entered in the room.

After her bandages were changed and she ate, Cassandra fell asleep.

“She’s under some heavy sedatives, I am surprised she even managed to wake up so early” the Healer had commented upon leaving.

Rapunzel wordlessly told the maid to get out then she asked in low tone

“Alright what happened in here? Why was Cassandra’s robe ripped?”

“She didn’t tell you?” Lady Crowley said looking at a very nervous Faith “short story, a pervert tried some funny business, Cassandra must have woke up and broke the water basin on his head then we rushed in and beat him up till the guards arrived to drag him to the dungeons”

“Someone broke into Cassandra’s room!” Rapunzel almost couldn’t keep her voice down “No this won’t do! She’s defenseless, we need to bring her somewhere safer” she was full on freak out mode.

“Move her to my room, and put guards at the door, nobody would dare to touch her here!”

“and where would you sleep my highness?” the head maid asked even if she kind of already guessed it.

“In my room of course, my bed is big enough for six people it won’t be a problem and this way I keep an eye on Cassandra all day long”

Lady Crowley looked at the princess with her arms crossed and definitely unimpressed.

**Meanwhile in the dungeons**

“Hector what were you thinking?” Adira had asked him, Hector looked at her like a despondent child, he was sitting on cot in his cell

“I had to see it that birthmark with my own eyes” he said

“You should have trusted mine” she answered back frowning

“Did you tell the King? What are his orders?”

“First he wants to make sure of it, but no matter what we have to wait for Cassandra to fully recover before doing anything”

“You called that lady in waiting by name” he noted

“I did not, I just called our future queen by name”

**In the Throne room**

Faith was curtsying before King Frederic, nobody else was here and the door were closed

“Cassandra mentioned two sisters, your highness” the maid had said

“Sisters? Did she tell any name?” he asked

“Helena and Zelda”

“I never heard of anyone with those names, anything else?”

“No, your highness, despite the drug, Cassandra did catch herself before going in detail”

“Then we must use something stronger, we must know if Gothel’s spawns are lurking around to attack the castle”

“your highness, should we be wary of Cassandra too?”

“No, Cassandra proved time and time again to be trustworthy, if she wanted to do something she would have already have” the King conceded then added almost yelling in anger “but I must know all she knows about Gothel and destroy whatever that witch left behind!”

“M-May I suggest something, your highness?” Faith shyly asked

“Speak freely”

“At the moment Cassandra is quite weak and the Healer did give her a lot of medicines, so for her health I suggest to wait till she’s a bit stronger”

“You are right, my own guard’s Captain, Rapunzel and Arianna would have my head if I accidentally harmed her” the King said with a sigh “very well, stop giving her the drug and let her recover, you are dismissed”

Faith left the throne room with relief, why did the King had to choose her for this particular task? It was driving her mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you are wondering why I took so long with this one
> 
> 1) I watched the Phanthom and the Opera for the first time, the songs got stuck in my head and I couldn't write cause I use songs to "play" the scenes in my head before I write them down, it doesn't work with songs related to other shows, so blame the Angel of Music.
> 
> 2) by the time I could focus back, my brain had moved to whole other fic and I had to nudge it back into this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this plot sticks with me till the end, well it's not like I got anything else to do stuck at home...I miss pizza so much and don't get me started on donuts, chicken nuggets, cheeseburgers...great I made myself hungry again.(At least my insane chocolate hoarding turned usefull)
> 
> ...Honestly if it weren't for the lockdown I wouldn't have posted this...but I am bored...and I already went through the whole section...so I am bored.
> 
> Please point out grammar mistakes and odd sentences.
> 
> I don't plan on going with any ship, but they may happen anyway.


End file.
